Recent studies have identified that blows to the torso in the vicinity of the heart—which may lead to commotio cordis, in which the heart rhythm is disrupted—are a leading cause of death in young athletes. Commotio cordis is an etiology of ventricular fibrillation (commonly referred to as “V-Fib” or “VF”) that occurs as a result of a blow to the torso area directly over the heart at a specific time during the normal sinus rhythm of a heart (specifically, during a portion of the ascending phase of the T wave). Most events of commotio cordis are caused by blows from projectiles such as lacrosse balls, baseballs, and hockey pucks, though blows from other collisions with objects or persons may also cause commotio cordis, thereby potentially leading to severe injury or death. In response to this hazard, many companies have developed chest protective equipment that these companies claim protect athletes from harm. Unfortunately, none of the best-selling available equipment prevents commotio cordis in the most advanced animal study performed to date. See FAILURE OF COMMERCIALLY AVAILABLE CHEST WALL PROTECTORS TO PREVENT SUDDEN CARDIAC DEATH INDUCED BY CHEST WALL BLOWS IN AN EXPERIMENTAL MODEL OF COMMOTIO CORDIS, Pediatrics (Official Journal of the American Academy of Pediatrics) 2006; 117; e656, by Weinstock et al., originally published online Mar. 1, 2006 (hereinafter the “Pediatrics Study”), which is incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in its entirety.
Existing chest protectors are composed of one or more compliant layer(s) of closed-cell foam or sleeves of expanded polypropylene beads that lie against the precordium and are intended to dissipate the energy of impact over a greater surface area, thus representing the prevailing view that foam, cushion, and beads are necessary to prevent the energy of a projectile or other blow to the chest wall from causing commotio cordis by spreading out over a larger area and thus dissipating the energy of an impact. As evidenced by the results of the Pediatric Study, this is not the correct approach to preventing instances of commotio cordis.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and methods for preventing commotio cordis and other traumatic chest and bodily injuries that overcome the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art.